1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voucher issuing device for use in financial institutions and, more particularly, to a voucher issuing device which uses voucher forms each consisting of a receipt slip to be issued to the customer, and a journal slip to be kept for entry in a journal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A voucher issuing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open (Kokai) No. 61-169440.
This known voucher issuing device has a journal slip winding mechanism comprising a winding shaft for winding journal slips, a disk fixed to one end of the winding shaft, a sensor disposed at a fixed position near the circumference of the disk, and swingable guide members for guiding the journal form to the winding shaft.
A slit for receiving the leading end of the journal slip is formed in the winding shaft. Two projections are provided at respective diametrically opposite positions on the circumference of the disk.
In operation, the winding shaft is turned until one of the projections provided on the disk is detected by the sensor to bring the slit of the winding shaft into alignment with a path formed by the two guide members in a closed position. Then, a journal slip is guided along the path to the slit of the winding shaft to insert the leading end of the journal slip in the slit. Then, the guide members are opened to retract the same from the winding shaft, and the winding shaft then is turned several turns to wind up the journal slip on the winding shaft.
This winding mechanism of the conventional voucher issuing device, however, has a drawback that it is difficult to insert the leading end of an unfirm journal slip into the slit of the winding shaft and hence it is possible that the winding shaft will not wind up the journal slip. Such a drawback degrades the reliability of the voucher issuing device.